


Встреча

by van_Miaow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: Принцесса была совсем рядом — маленькая и хрупкая. Настоящая.





	Встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom One Piece 2019.  
Бета: Lisenok_Lis.
> 
> оос, ау, Перона драгоценна

— Мне право неловко, — нарушил тишину Дрейк, — но всё же уточню: вы ведь знаете, что за Башней Принцессы пристроен замок?

Король Михоук глянул на него с лёгким неодобрением и, отложив газету на подлокотник переносного трона, посмотрел на Башню — правильную, классическую, построенную по всем традициям — неприступную, высокую и узкую, с единственным окном под самым началом острого шпиля.

— Действительно?

Дрейк молча ткнул пальцем в огромный донжон, на фоне которого Башня несколько терялась. Крепостные стены вокруг него, ров и каменный мост перед воротами немало этому помогали.

— Она отказывалась жить в одиночестве, — Михоук пожал плечами, признавая очевидное. — И в башню не поместилась вторая медвежья комната.

— Медвежья комната?

— Ей нравятся медведи.

— Это судьба, — влез в разговор Фокусник и сунул в лицо Дрейку верхнюю карту раскладываемой колоды. — Однозначно.

Михоук благосклонно кивнул ему.

Дрейку нестерпимо хотелось спросить, почему на карте голая женщина льёт воду из кувшина в озеро, а не наоборот, и почему это однозначно судьба. Но не хотелось связываться — злые языки поговаривали, что ничего Хоукинс не Фокусник, а вполне себе Колдун, а карты — это так, хобби, отвлечься от кровавых ритуалов и соломенных кукол-убийц.

— Куклы-убийцы, какая интересная идея, — задумчиво протянул Фокусник и снова выставил вперёд карту с голой окувшиненой бабой.

— Судьба, — в один голос с Михоуком повторили они.

— Судьба, — подтвердил Дрейк. С сумасшедшими он старался лишний раз не спорить.

— Правильно, — кивнул Фокусник. — Они же неадекватные.

Не успел Дрейк развёрнуто, в подробностях, подумать о том, кто тут уж точно неадекватный, как кусты под Башней зашевелились и спросили сонным голосом:

— Кто-то сказал «провидение»?

— Мы сказали «судьба», но, думаю, подойдёт, — невозмутимо ответил кустам Михоук.

— Предопределение, — согласился Фокусник.

— Рок, — предложил Дрейк.

— Плани… — Михоук зашёл на второй круг.

— Задолбали, идиоты! — заорал женский голос с вершины Башни, и мимо что-то пролетело.

— …да, — договорил Михоук и надкусил пойманное яблоко. Его скорость восхищала, не зря уже тринадцатый год в этом королевстве на королевском турнире в честь Короля побеждал сам Король. — Ей нравится подслушивать.

Из кустов медленно выползла зелёная колышущаяся масса, из которой сначала появились две волосатые мужские ноги, а потом и вся масса распрямилась и отряхнулась, оказавшись одетым в странный зелёного цвета халат первым Рыцарем королевства.

— Фатум, — несколько запоздало предложил он.

— Диес Дрейк. Ророноа Зоро, — представил их Фокусник. — Не обращай внимания, Ведьма часто превращала Зоро в лягушку, вот так он и остался.

— Рыжая стерва, — Зоро сплюнул и, пошарив в кустах, достал оттуда прозрачную бутыль, к которой тут же приложился.

— Тридцать три года, надо же, — ненатурально удивился Фокусник, раскладывающий очередную колоду, будто Дрейк не заполнил два экземпляра анкеты с указанием роста, возраста, описанием личности в трёх словах, пятью вещами, которые он считает милыми, и прочим бредом. — Столько лет и всё ещё без Принцессы…

— Думаю, это судьба, — с улыбкой идиота парировал Дрейк, Михоук посмотрел на него осуждающе, и Дрейк продолжил: — Кстати, я так понимаю, что и Принцесса, хм, не первый год в Башне обитает, и даже не пятый.

Яблоко он поймал уже перед самым лицом. Михоук открыл было рот для очередного пояснения, но Дрейк его опередил:

— Ей нравиться кидаться вещами.

Все кивнули.

— Классная у вас Принцесса, что ещё сказать, — Дрейк понемногу отчаивался: всё опять не клеилось. Странно было ожидать другого.

— Да ладно, — Зоро похлопал его по плечу и даже предложил ополовиненную бутыль. Поддержки от него Дрейк не ожидал, и это было удивительно приятно, но бутыль он взять не рискнул, чем походу расположил Зоро к себе ещё больше. А когда он, вытерев яблоко о камзол, протянул его Зоро в ответ, тот расплылся в абсолютно дурацкой улыбке и приобнял его, шепча на ухо:

— Не такая она уж и плохая, но чур это между нами. Сейчас мы выдру выманим.

Он решительно глотнул из бутыли, вытер рот рукавом халата и, закинув голову, оглушительно заорал:

— Тик-так ходики, пролетают годики! У Ширахоши уже пятый Дракон и целое рыцарское кладбище под замком, а у тебя один я! И я задолбался ещё в первый день! Рыцари Принцесс спасают, а не охраняют! Причём и охранять тебя не от кого!

— Ты себя совсем не жалеешь, Ророноа, — Михоук покачал головой.

Краем глаза Дрейк заметил, как Фокусник быстро вытащил замусоленную карту из кармана брюк и, шлёпнув её наверх колоды, сразу же поднял, демонстрируя уже всем.

— Боль. Ужасная боль.

В этот раз на карте были изображены пять странных сосудов — смесь парадного кубка и бутыли Зоро.

— Никого голого не нашлось? — почему бутылки знаменовали ужасную боль, Дрейк понять не мог, даже похмелье не могло быть настолько плохим. — И вообще, я видел, как ты…

Фокусник прижал тонкий палец к губам, и Дрейк был готов поспорить, что он улыбается. Где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри.

— Смотри, — палец плавно переместился, указывая на Башню.

С которой падала девушка в развевающемся чёрно-розовом облаке. В одно мгновение она раскрыла зонт, и падение замедлилось, став контролируемым планированием, и ещё через мгновение острый красный каблук впечатался Зоро в ключицу, повалив его на землю. Принцесса захлопнула зонт, полностью приземляясь на стонущее тело.

— Молчи, водоросль, задолбался он, а я не задолбалась с вами придурками мучиться? — она пару раз подпрыгнула, выбивая из Зоро хрипы, и ступила на траву, разворачиваясь к Дрейку лицом.

У неё были огромные круглые глаза. К тугому корсету чёрного платья, обтягивающему бледную, практически белую — Дрейк на мгновение даже прикрыл веки — грудь, она прижимала шитого-перешитого игрушечного медведя.

— Переехав сюда от этих, — Принцесса рассеянно махнула головой в сторону Михоука с Зоро, — я думала присесть на кокаин или заняться чем-то ещё модным, но так мне нравится больше, — скомкано и невнятно договорила она и поцеловала медведя в лобастую башку.

— Это хорошо, — глупо кивнул Дрейк.

Внезапно налетевший бриз картинно растрепал её светло-розовые волосы.

— Ну, — решительно скомандовала Принцесса и уставилась на него в ожидании.

— Ну? — не понял он. Принцесса была совсем рядом — маленькая и хрупкая. Настоящая. Зубы чесались.

— В этом королевстве всех, кто умнее табуретки и первого Рыцаря, на границах обратно разворачивают? — спросила Принцесса Михоука с искренним любопытством и, подойдя, присела на подлокотник его трона. — Чтобы ему обидно не было?

Тот молча отпил вина из стеклянного бокала на высокой ножке.

— Откуда у тебя этот бокал, а старик? — тут же возмутилась Принцесса и попыталась выхватить его из королевских рук, но неудачно. — Не было же ещё минуту назад.

— Я всё-таки король, — Михоук пожал плечами. — Где бы я ни оказывался — через минуту там открывают бутылку красного.

Осуждающе покачав головой, Принцесса снова обратилась к Дрейку:

— Ну! Превращайся!

Это он мог.

Зубы прорвали неудобные человеческие дёсны, кровь закипела, и он выпрямился, вытянулся во весь свой настоящий рост, от кончика хвоста до чешуйчатой морды. И зарычал на людишек, заслонивших от него что-то прекрасное — тёплый сладкий запах дразнил, это нужно было отобрать и спрятать. Хоть вот в рядом стоящие каменные домики.

Человек в белом медленно поднял руку, будто успокаивая его, и, поднявшись со своего странного сиденья, отошёл от не-своего сокровища. Принцессы. Дрейк рыкнул ему вслед, протянул шею… И пошатнулся от боли. Он замотал головой, — боль отрезвляла — и стал съёживаться обратно, в чужие, человеческие размеры.

Трон почему-то был перевёрнут, на его спинке Фокусник исступлённо ворожил над очередным раскладом, Зоро расстроенно смотрел на разбитую, так и не допитую бутыль, а под ногами у Дрейка лежало так и не съеденное, лишь надкусанное яблоко — кидаться вещами, похоже, любила не одна Принцесса.

Которую с явным трудом поперёк талии держал Михоук, зажимая её рот, а она изо всех сил вырывалась — лягалась и глухо вопила. Пыталась убежать от Дрейка, как и другие, не так правильно пахнущие, не такие драгоценные. У него опять не получалось, он пнул огрызок, и уже разворачивался, чтобы уйти, как Принцесса умудрилась укусить Михоука за ладонь, и поляну наполнил восторженный визг.

— Ты самый лучший Дракон в мире! Такой милый!

Поначалу Дрейку показалось, что он ослышался, но она всё продолжала пинать Михоука и на все лады скороговоркой повторять:

— Мой Дракон самый лучший, опусти меня, старикашка, никого я не спугну, ты видел, какой он милый, самый лучший, теперь всегда-всегда будет со мной, у него самые прелестные лапки из всех драконьих лапок, да опусти меня, ты…

Михоук лишь перехватил её поудобнее одной рукой и, подойдя к Дрейку, протянул вторую для рукопожатия:

— С этим можно работать. Кстати, её зовут Перона.


End file.
